


【深呼晰】不成仙05片段

by eavywh



Category: shx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh
Kudos: 4





	【深呼晰】不成仙05片段

说完低下头亲上周深被酸得发红的嘴唇。

周深第一次尝到了带着十九峰气息的须须子，他攀着王晰，从善如流的探出小舌和人纠缠，让这一段亲吻绵延悠长，难舍难分。

王晰一吻过去，他的小夫人已被他按在湖畔的大石上，领口大敞，腰间丝带全松。

周深的眼里和嘴唇一样湿漉，正伸出小手推拒，可惜软绵绵的没什么劲：“你要干嘛…青天白日的…”

“哦？嗯…的确有失体统。”

王晰大掌一挥，天色立暗，纤月高挂，连远处的草间都传来夜间小虫儿的唏簌声。

“你！”

王宗主不要脸的程度令周深叹为观止，他顾不上整理自己，王晰已经在啃他脖子，下面硬挺的地方也紧紧卡在他腿间隔着衣裳磨蹭。

小夫人急红眼眶：“这…这里怎么行！”这还在外面！

“放心，设了结界，别人闯不进来的。”王晰引他去看远处湖泊里倒影的月色。

“这里是你一个人的梅溪。”

说不清是有着熟悉水气的凉风太温柔，还是王晰眼中的怜惜之情太动人。周深忽然觉得这里竟是再适合不过缠绵的地方。

别说夜露深重，就算有风刀霜剑，王晰都会替他全数挡下。

王晰挺进的动作和往常一样难耐，但全数手掌垫在周深的细腰后，替他缓冲后背与山石的摩擦。

小夫人这一身皮肉连股沟尽头最嫩的地方，没有王晰不熟悉的。他经年不怠将人调养自此，却没想到这样姿色一旦在他身下动起来，像是带着蛊，丝毫不输阵法最精妙的幻境，能啃食人的心智。

周深很快就被操得又湿又滑，浪荡着屁股迎着王晰的动作，仿佛愿意承受他一切糟蹋。

他很少这样。他知道王宗主心狠，他要是哭了求了，王晰都得看心情才决定要不要温柔些。今日周深却突然不再害怕王晰向来带点暴虐的性事，两条腿将他缠得死紧，又毫不掩饰自己动情的呻吟，被王晰猛顶几下，连呼吸都像要呛着。

王晰还是忍着停下动作将人拉到怀里去抚他瘦弱的脊背，帮他平复呼吸。两人坐着连在一起的姿势本就进得深，他的小夫人还故意向前倾着骨盆，贪婪的样子王晰看得心满意足，伸手摸了摸被他性器顶得硬起一块的腹底：“这么深不疼吗？”

周深没有回答，只是喘，王晰追着他的小耳朵亲了几下，被他任性的拉回面对面讨亲嘴，两人的欢喜从舌尖一直淌到对面人的心底，王晰也就不管不顾的纵着性子起伏了好一阵。

直到周深无意识的咬着下唇皱眉，王晰知道他还是不适，把人放平了替他揉小腹：“好了…以后这儿还要养孩子，别伤着…”

刚刚浪得没边的小夫人这会倒知羞了，红着脸往王晰怀里钻。

王晰低沉到像松木砸地的笑声震动胸腔，搂着人继续在月色里翻弄。环在他身上的两条纤纤玉臂渐渐无力，却也没有放开过他。

千百年后周深都记得这个不算夜晚的夜晚，他们明明交缠着身躯却依旧深陷相思，低泣喘息间好像说尽了山盟海誓，又好像没有…

不管王晰心底藏着多少秘密，他们毕竟第一次像痴狂的恋人，春花秋月都不如欢爱一场。


End file.
